The present invention relates to an industrial processes requiring a continuous control of the pH value of process liquids and, more particularly, an innovative process for controlling the pH value of such process liquids and a system for carrying out such a process. The process and the system of the present invention are particularly suited for use in the graphic arts and printing industry where control of the pH value of liquids used in the pre-printing and offset printing processes, for example aqueous solutions, is required.